Chaos Quest (2011)
Chaos Quest (2011) was the first series ever created by Bluriginals for wikia. It featured a wide plethora of characters, item and concepts and was very popular during its run. It began having production problems due to an overabundance of users/characters and went on a hiatus before eventually being cancelled in 2013. Story Main Article: List of Chaos Quest characters '' 'Main Story (Season 1-Present' A strange event is happeneing. All gems (Chaos Emeralds, Time Stones, Sol Emeralds E.T.C) in the different Sonic Universe are causing chaos for an unknown reason and are opening portals into other dimensions, realms and universe. A mysterious Boy in a helmet plans to do evil things it seems and it's up to a Hedgefox named Plasma to find them (As he has an odd attraction to Gems), defeat Zenaroid save the Universe and make new friends along the way! ﻿ Settings ''Main Article: List of Settings in Chaos Quest '' ﻿ The settings in Chaos Quest vary from previously established places such as, Seaside Hill, Emerald Hill, Lava Reef and Angel Island to more unfamiliar locales such as the Chaos City (a locale in the Chaos Realm), Bubble Bridge, and the Underworld. Episodes Season 1 May 4,2011- 'The Quest Begins Saga' 'Episode 1: The Quest Begins!- Our group of heroes band together in the epic begining of Chaos Quest to stop a strange Hedgefox from getting the Chaos Emeralds! 'Episode 2: Attack of Zenaroid!- '''A powerful boy appears with a newly and vengeful Metal to take down the crew and get the emeralds! Can they defeat him? 'Episode 3: Knuckles' Revenge!- 'As usual Knuckles is tricked but this time by Sukendus and Zenaroid joins in the mix to battle an all new opponent known as Evo The Hedgegoose! 'Episode 4: Rise of the Bounty Hunters!- 'In the fourth installment General Sukendus hires a bounty Hunter and one of Jack's worst enemies Kai The Hedgehog. Along with that an Echidna name Zoorod is hireed and knows something about Plasma's past. How could this epic episode end? 'Episode 5: Kai's School Life! The Dance for the Emerald!- 'This time around all of Kai's missed school dates are back to haunt him as his evil teacher Mr. lightbor makes him finish his work 'Episode 6: Rise of a Troll!- 'In an odd turn of events artificial Quantum trolls along with another powerful geneticly alter ed energy appear in Metropolis and our heroes go down to investigate and crack those eggheads wide open! 'Episode 7: Apallo Reborn! - 'Apallo has reurned sadly only for the battle to reach its end when to time ttravelers come confusing our heroes. Which one is real find out! 'Episode 8: Compound Chaos!- 'Our confident heroes ready to fnish off this Quest prepare to go to all of Sukendus' Compounds but are thyey truely ready to face Sukendus off for the last time FIND OUT! 'Episode 9: The Return of the Eighth Emerald- 'Our heroes are sucked into the Emeralds after a blood filled battle with Sukendus. They make/ it out however, they have to go through the special stages of the past in order to escape. However, a suprise waits for them at the end! What could it be find out now! Season 2 'Chaos Combat Saga '''Episode 10: Chaos Combat Part 1- '''After the insane events in The Emeralds for 3 months are heroes are back and better then ever! The EggHeads tournemant is finally underway and Mr.E finally shows his true form? The first can't miss saga of chaos Quest begins now. Upcoming #Chaos Combat Begins #Chaos Combat Pt.2 #Chaos Combat Pt.3 #Chaos Combat Pt.4 #Chaos Combat Pt.5 #Chaos Combat Pt.6 #Negative Chaos #2211 Freedom Fight #Negative Chaos Pt.2 #Negative Chaos Pt.3 #Negative Chaos Part 4 #Apallo Junior & The Second Corrupt Future! Part 1 #A Journey To The Past! #The Quantam Dimension Pt.1 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.2 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.3 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.4 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.5 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.6 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.7 #Angel Zone,The Return Of A Hero! Part 1 #Angel Zone,The Return Of A Hero! Part 2 #Enter Archie #Enter The Dragon Ball Dimension! #The Ogre Within Jack! #The Witch Within Patricia! #Sonic's Life Changing Transformation! #Shred and Isaiah's Desperate Attack! Mobians and Earth Dwellers, Hear Our Plea! #The End Of Mobius?!? #The Hunt For The Dragon Balls! Part 1 #The Hunt For The Dragon Balls! Part 2 #Enter Mamado's Fury! Movies Movie 1: Revenge of Solaris! Games in Canon with Chaos Quest #Sonic the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 #Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles #Sonic Adventure Gallery Snapshot 20110504.jpg|Plasma the Hedgefox (Concept Art) Snapshot_20110514_1.JPG|Kai the Fox (Concept Art) Jack the Hedgehog 2.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Official Art 1) Snapshot_20110612.jpg|Axel the Hedgehog (Concept) Snapshot_20110924.JPG|Kai the Hedgehog (Concept) Snapshot_20120111.JPG|Allison the Fox (Concept) Apallo Jr.jpg|Junior's Final Design Apallo (new).png|Pre Rebirth-Apallo Neo Apallo.png|Apallo's Rebirth Look Trivia *Zenaroid was originally supposed to hire the bounty hunters. *Episode 3 was Eva's first appearence﻿ *Isaiah's appearance was episode 3, and he nearly died. *Geo and Becky are the only trolls that are NOT recolors. *Episode 2 was originally titled "The Great Escape!" and dealt with Kai and Plasma's friendship build and Jack and Patricia's adventure to save them from jail. *A Manga exists, but currently has no finished volumes Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Series